


history repeats

by thewhitebirds



Series: stories of the black family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Death Eaters, Gen, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitebirds/pseuds/thewhitebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Draco joins the Death Eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	history repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "history repeats itself" from 7spells.

"You don't understand what this _means_ ," Narcissa practically spat. Her knees had given way when Draco had shown her his arm, and she was now clutching Lucius' chair to stay upright.  
  
"Of course I understand." Draco was trying to sound important, but he could only manage sullen. Narcissa in a rage was a frightening thing, and it didn't help his case that he was looking everywhere but at her – focusing on the desk, the paneling and the bookshelves in turn. "Considering Father's been an utter failu-"  
  
 _"Don't say that!"_  
  
"But I _am_ saying that." He kicked the carpet. "He failed you too, Mother. You can admit it or not, but he created an enormous mess and then left us here to rot. Aunt Bellatrix says that if I can just-"  
  
"Oh, _Aunt Bellatrix_ said so!" Narcissa's voice climbed hysterically. "Yes, I am quite certain Bella told you everything you need to know about joining _them_. Did she tell you what it's like to come home with part of your shoulder ripped out like Lucius did once, or about what happened to Regulus? What they want you to do is just... well, you might get _hurt_ , Draco. You think you're invincible because you're sixteen, but it simply isn't true."  
  
Draco finally made eye contact, about to say something bitter about overprotective mothers and how they try to ruin everything. In the end, one word held his attention. "Regulus?"  
  
She ignored it. "And your father wouldn't want this, Draco. He wanted you to stay safe! He didn't join until he was _of age_ and fully understood the sacrifices necessary."  
  
Draco snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure he thought it through and understood it would mean he'd eventually be locked up. If he wanted safety for any of us, he would have been more careful. As I will be. Now tell me about Regulus." Maligning Lucius in his own study suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
Narcissa had started frantically rummaging through the desk drawers, muttering to herself about spiders or spenders or spinners. She paused. "What do you want to know about Regulus? He was our baby; he had all of our hopes for the future. He joined them when he was sixteen and we were so proud." Her voice shook slightly. Narcissa had told him stories since childhood about everyone else in the family, but Regulus was always too painful a subject.  
  
"So what happened to him?"  
  
Narcissa was already halfway out of the door, address crumpled in her hand. She looked at him, fighting tears. "He died, Draco." 


End file.
